


遗愿清单

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 一把长刀！背景：上世纪80年代的美国，恐同，反同高能预警：生病/流血事件/人物死亡现实向，普通人AU
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“太迟了，已经是晚期了。”  
医生用钢笔指了指X光片上的几处阴影，它们是肺和从肺部扩散到其他器官上的癌细胞，这轻飘飘的一张诊断书和这短短一句话毫不留情地给病人判了死刑。  
“如果说动手术呢，或者还有什么别的办法？钱不是问题，多贵我都可以接受！”  
Thor下意识地往门口撇了一眼，见门口不远处那个坐在轮椅上的身影没有动静才安了心，压低了声音急迫地询问。  
“手术的话，以他现在的身体状况，我们甚至没法保证他能从手术台上活下来。化疗和放疗意义也不大，只能延长一两个月的寿命罢了。当然如果你们选择继续治疗也可以，不过到了现在这个阶段，我个人还是建议尊重病人本身的意愿比较好。”  
医生扣上笔帽，把钢笔插回笔筒。他同情地看着坐在对面陷入绝望的病人家属。作为肿瘤科的大夫，他见过太多次这样的场面了，伤心欲绝的家属抱着最后一丝希望询问，却只能得到个令人失望的答案。在他职业生涯的最初几年里，他还会为此感到难过，到了现在，他已经可以冷静地面对一切生离死别了。  
医生的话如一记闷棍，把Thor打懵了。事情怎么就发展到这样不可挽回的地步了呢？他想不明白。自责和懊悔冲破了他的心底防线。他们应该早点来医院的，在Loki咳第一下的时候就应该过来。他怎么就信了Loki的推脱？持续的低烧怎么可能是因为繁重的工作？世界上那么多人，这样的厄运怎么就偏偏砸到了他们头上？怎么就……  
没有尽头的悔恨纠缠着Thor，他坐在椅子上久久不能平复。可等在外头的其他病人已经不耐烦起来。被白炽灯拖得老长的影子时不时出现在诊室门口，无声的催促着。Thor用力吸了下鼻子，飞速眨了几下眼睛，试图把快要溢出来的眼泪收干，他又曲起食指，飞快地抹去眼角的水痕，起身，向医生稍稍鞠了一躬，走出了门。  
诊室的斜对面是医院专门为信教的病人和家属收拾出来的小教堂，和这清一色的白不一样，彩绘的玻璃窗几乎是医院里唯一一抹明艳。在小教堂门口，停着驾轮椅，上头坐着个消瘦的男人，歪靠在布制的椅背上，病恹恹的。口罩遮住了他大半张脸，只双剩下绿眼睛露在外头，眼神空荡荡地落在门板的天使贴画上，苍白的皮肤衬着青黑的眼圈，这由内而外散发出的疲态，让旁人即便只能看见他的背影也能感受得一清二楚。  
一从诊室出来，Thor就看见了坐在不远处的Loki。可真是命运不公，Thor再次在心里悲叹，他顿住脚步，连做了几次深呼吸，才平复下再次泛起波澜的情绪。  
想了又想，Thor还是逼着自己换了副笑脸才又迈开步子走向Loki。听见脚步，发呆的Loki回过神，他偏过头用眼神询问着站在他身边笑得比哭还很难看的男人。  
Thor感到如芒在背，他慌乱地逃避着，嘴唇颤抖着张了又合，重复了几次都不知道该如何开口。犹豫了半天，他还是没忍心告诉Loki实话，只是捡起了从肩膀滑落到膝头的毯子，重新给Loki披上，仔仔细细把边角掖严实后，Thor才清了清嗓子，压下徘徊在喉咙里的哽咽，故作轻松地开了口：  
“别担心，刚问大夫，说是小毛病……”  
“算了吧，Thor。我不想治下去了。”  
Loki的神态自始至终都非常平静，他用稀松平常的语气宣布了这个重磅消息，就像是宣布今晚的主菜似的，一看就知道早有准备。  
“是因为钱吗？你不用担心。我们可以换一间小点的房子，够住就行了，车也没必要开这么好的，现在这台太费油了，之前买的股票和债券也赚了不少钱……”  
Loki的决定让Thor傻在原地，断了线的大脑根本来不及消化里头的信息，过了好半天，他才结结巴巴地把话头续上。  
“和钱没有关系。我治不好了不是么？”  
可是Thor善意的谎言骗不了Loki，家庭财政和他的身体状况他心里都有数。Loki难过地闭上眼，他狠下了心，残忍的话语一字一顿地往外蹦，戳破了Thor的幻想也把自己推上了绝路。  
“我们换一家医院……换一家医院，一定能有适合你的治疗方案的……”  
在医院的门口，Thor停了下来，他从轮椅后绕到Loki面前。他蹲了下来，握着Loki放在毯子外的手，用几乎是哀求的语气恳请Loki别放弃希望。  
大厅里往来的陌生人无一不对他们致以恻隐的目光。而这一切却都只让Loki感到更加内疚，他不愿意看到Thor如此卑微，可导致如今一切的罪魁祸首又全都是他。作为这场悲剧的另一位主角，Loki避无可避，被困在这方小小轮椅上的他能做的唯有垂下眼眸以躲避那双含泪的眼睛。  
“我们，去住院部看看吧，好吗？”  
Loki几乎要被Thor的乞求征服了，半晌，他才坚定了决心，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说道。  
不同于候诊区的喧嚣，住院部则更为安静。电梯直达四楼，出门不远就是重症监护室。在Loki的指示下，他们穿过一间间病房，来到走廊的尽头。在一扇巨型玻璃窗前他们停下脚步，Thor来到Loki身边，他们安静地望着房间里头的一切。  
“你真的准备好了么？”  
Loki没头没脑地问了一句。他没有指望Thor能够回答问题，但他知道，Thor一定有了答案。  
如他所料，Thor被眼前这白色的地狱惊得说不出话。虽然对这里早有预想，也自认为做了充分的心理准备，但当这血淋淋的现实摆在面前时，Thor还是被吓坏了。他看见了什么呢？被插进身体的管子，药液和秽物从中流进流出；冰冷的机器，用刺耳的声音和僵硬的线条证明着生命的存在；以及躺在病床上的，或因激素的使用变成了一只鼓起的气球的，或因长期昏迷而瘦脱了人形的，连日常生活无法自理的病人们和他们肝肠寸断的亲人。他不寒而栗，毫无疑问，如今他所看到的，便是Loki日后所要经历的，这要叫他如何不怕呢？  
“Thor，我亲爱的，我知道你爱我，我知道你愿意付出一切只为了我能活下去。不必多说，我对你的爱也是一样的。可无论对如今的我，还是对未来的我来说，活着反倒是一种折磨，苟延残喘几日或几月对我来说象征着什么，想必你也全都清楚了吧。我的爱人，对于死亡，我希望你能尊重我的决定，甚至在必要的时候，请你杀了我。因为，比起屈辱地活着，我更情愿体面地死去。”  
Thor沉默了。虽然不管如何选择，这段旅程的终点都是死亡，但继续治疗对Thor来说是个多么大的诱惑，即便这从死神手里抢回来的短短几月的代价是一场黑暗的战役。可Loki的话也提醒着他，对他来说是恩赐的东西，在Loki那里就成了噩梦，他的爱人把自尊看得比什么都重，这样毫无尊严地活着对骄傲了一辈子的Loki来说意味着什么，他无法想象。  
既然目的已经达到，继续站在这里也没了意义，他们沉默地走了回去。比起上个月，Loki似乎又清减了不少，推着轮椅的Thor不自觉地走了个神，他的目光落在Loki凸起的颧骨上，自从确诊以来，Loki是他亲眼看着一寸寸瘦下去的。化疗和放疗带给病人的痛苦，他虽无法感同身受，但也是历历在目，无法抑制的呕吐，大把大把的脱发，身体上连成片的红疹……Thor又想起了Loki的眼睛，那片浅绿的森林也在不知不觉中枯萎了大半……至此，他不忍心继续回忆。医生的劝诫，和Loki的告白交织成一曲沉痛的歌，一遍遍回荡着，让他不得不做出决定。  
Thor是爱着Loki的，他也愿意让Loki快乐，抱着这样的心绪，事情就变得明了多了。虽然旅程的终点是无法避免的分离，但这一路上紧握的手也足够宽心了。  
因为Thor的妥协，Loki送了一口气。回程的路上，他难得打起了精神，甚至还像很久之前那样，回应着Thor那些蹩脚的笑话。像是专门为此庆祝似的，阴了半个月的天空终于在今天放晴，空气里弥漫着被雨水浸润的泥土芬芳，市民们像往常那样生活，街头巷尾传来温馨的喧嚣，Loki倚着车窗欣赏着外面的一切，病情把他和社会隔了好远，他已经很久没能看见这样的景象了。  
十字路口亮起了红灯，他们的车在十字路口停下。马路的对面有一座教堂。平时从未引起他们注意的建筑在今天因与众不同的景象吸引了他们的目光：身着正装的人们洋溢着灿烂的笑容正在祝福一对新婚夫妇。在由花朵搭建的拱门里，白鸽和气球纷飞，新郎在众人的欢呼中吻住了新娘。  
如果把社会的进步比作一扇扇逐渐打开的门的话，如今这个年代，爱情的门也并非是对所有人敞开的。没有任何人会忘了年代之初的那个夏天，由医学杂志上刊登的怪病引起的恐慌。很快便有医学家将这种恶疾与他们这群有着特殊性取向的人联系到了一起。如此一来，本就生活在角落里的他们被迫走到台前忍受社会的鞭笞，他们不断地被政府抵制，被教会污名化，一盆盆的脏水泼到他们身上，明明什么都没做错的人在这个国家变成了过街老鼠，人人喊打。  
Thor把目光转向Loki，刚巧捕获了那对婚姻难以掩藏的渴望。可对他们来说，仅仅是将爱宣之于口都难于登天。Loki被重新点亮的眼睛让Thor产生了一个大胆的想法。从前他不敢许下这种诺言，可他们已经时日无多了，Thor想要拼一把，在生命的尽头给他们留下个美好回忆。  
“想不想拍组照片，就像他们在婚礼上拍的那样？”  
一场像样的婚礼他给不起，可如果替换成一组照片，那他一定拼了命地去实现。Thor这样想着，在绿灯亮起的霎那，边踩下油门边问到。  
不过计划终究从来赶不上变化，这样一件看似简简单单的事情究竟能发生多少节外生枝，谁都料不到。Thor的第一步棋就下错了地方，一步错，步步错，一环套这一环的蠢事还是把这最后一段旅程变成了一出荒唐的闹剧。  
也怪今年的经济不景气，可资本家也是真的不讲理。在一个人有利用价值的时候，他们恨不得敲骨吸髓，直到榨干最后一滴血汗，就马上弃置一旁。就比如Loki的辞退信和确诊书是由同一个邮差送来的。对这个为了治病掏空了底的家来说，断了经济来源如断了一条胳膊。可上访无路，投诉无门，在无穷无尽的扯皮中，他们还是输给了资本。  
家庭的重担全压在Thor身上了，而他的公司也因为这次经济危机有了裁员的打算。这也就是为什么到了这个节骨眼，Thor仍然无法请假在家陪护。早在Loki确诊的那最初几个月，他就请完了所有能请的假，换完了所有能换的班，可现在上司对他的不满已经让他不敢继续耗在家里了。  
白天的时间被工作填满，下班后的生活自然是要陪着Loki度过，这联系摄影师的活儿，就只好被塞进了午休里。连着半个月，Thor的午餐都是在车里解决的，就着矿泉水，匆匆把凉透了的三明治塞进嘴里，囫囵嚼上几下，便吞下了肚。解决了午饭，他从衣兜里掏出了张叠得整整齐齐的纸，上头工工整整记着几行地址，这是今天要走访的影楼。要去的地方很多，他的动作得快一点，争取在这短短一个半小时之内把事情给问清楚。  
可总是事与愿违。Thor为了兑现诺言付出的巨大努力都打了水漂：一听到Thor特殊的要求，笑容满面的服务人员立刻黑了脸，虽然嘴上没说，但那态度明摆着就是送客。而独立摄影师呢？Thor不是没考虑过，可过高的价格让他止步。  
其实如果只是被拒绝的话，倒也没什么，可人算不如天算，这些Thor自以为瞒得很好的事情，还是以一种极其残忍的方式让Loki知道了。这个社区不大，住着十来户人家，平日里有些什么风吹草动往往不过半天就人尽皆知。也不知道是谁走漏了消息，这对同性恋人的事被传了个遍，其中不乏好事者的添油加醋，到最后，竟把Loki和早些年医学家们发现的那种绝症画上了等号。  
于是街坊四邻为了守卫自己的健康开启了一场“反击战”。一开始，人们的心思还没有那么恶毒，他们只是用厌恶的眼光注视着这对爱侣，并在心底默默诅咒着生病的Loki。后来，这样默不作声的抵抗已经满足不了他们的愤怒，雪片似的诅咒信被塞进了他们的邮箱。每一天，Loki都能从邮箱里捧出一把写满了怨毒话语的明信片，用红墨水写成的辱骂和绘制的魔鬼塞满了纸张的每一个角落。  
好在Loki并不在乎这些，从他认知了自己性向的那天起，他就做好了与世俗眼光对抗到底的准备。从坦然出柜，到和家人决裂，最后与Thor比肩而立这么多年，这风风雨雨一路过来，他从未后悔，也从未害怕，而如今他自然也不会因为几句没意义的字符退缩。  
Loki的坦然挑衅了居民们敏感的神经，当他们发现歧视与咒骂对这对“恶魔的信徒”产生不了半点影响后，更加不堪的手段应运而生。这群疯子竟向Loki兼职的杂志社写了联名举报信，这个举动彻底断了Loki最后一点经济来源，这个本就不富裕的家庭因此雪上加霜。  
被关在家里久了，难免有些发闷，于是Loki便把阅读这些诅咒信并嘲笑邻居们低俗的修养当成了生活的乐趣。可他开朗的心态还是在看见这封辞退信时崩溃了，被气得浑身发抖的他当场把信撕成两半，和其他的辱骂信一起团成了纸球，重重砸进垃圾桶。Loki无论如何也想不通，这举报之人的心究竟要黑到什么地步，才能做出这这等卑劣之事。  
然而他最后还是什么都没做，就像平常那样，他拿着这些信件到后院，用打火机把它们点燃，看着窜动的火舌把所有纸张化为灰烬。秋天的风很大，燃烧产生的烟雾呛得他难受，本就不堪重负的肺因此受。缺氧让他感到反胃，忍了半天，他还是冲进了厕所，抱着马桶吐得天昏地暗。  
接下来的日子该怎么办呢？止住了呕吐的Loki撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身子挪到洗手池前，他看见镜子中自己这张惨不忍睹的脸。他不知道，也没人能告诉他答案。当下唯一可以确定的事情只有一件：不要让Thor掺和进来，他莽撞的爱人肯定会为了给他出头和邻居们发生冲突，或许还会因此丢了工作。如果那样的话，他们可就真的陷入了死局，毕竟像他们这样的小人物，没有任何资本来对抗整个世界。  
皇天不负有心人，事情终于有了转机。一位同性恋画家联系上了Thor，在听说完他们之间的故事后，画家决定为他们俩免费创作一幅用以代替照片的画。  
Thor大概这辈子都忘不了得知消息的那个下午。挂了电话，笑容攀上了他的嘴角，多日来的苦闷也一扫而光。强压下欢呼的冲动，他好不容易才挨到下班。回家的路顺畅极了，绿灯一个接着一个。蹬掉鞋子，脱下外套，扯松领带，刚一进门的Thor高声呼唤Loki，他迫不及待地想要与Loki分享这个振奋人心的消息了。  
那天的Thor实在是太快乐了，一门心思只顾着庆祝。可兴奋也同时蒙蔽了他的眼睛，让他忽略了许多暗示了悲剧的未来的细节，比如说Loki愈发苍白的脸色，再比如说那偷偷地擦去嘴角污渍的动作。  
打那天起，快活的两人手忙脚乱地准备着。黑西装的衣角裤线被熨得笔挺，发胶和须后水并排摆在洗手台上，提前订购的玫瑰插在花瓶里，和香水争着散发芬芳，他们被病情按下暂停尖的生活再次充实起来。  
画家跟他们约了下午，但到了那天，他们还是起了个大早。一幅画作到底是没法同真实的婚礼媲美，Thor也直到这点，于是为了让回忆更充实，他背着Loki准备了这个惊喜。收音机里传来悠扬的婚礼进行曲，身着礼服的两人用亲吻代替了戒指，他们对着窗外的树许诺，发誓将相爱永远，直至死亡将他们分离。这场特别的婚礼没有神父的祈祷，没有亲人的祝福，甚至简陋到令人汗颜，但对站在分别的路口上的他们来说，这就足够了。  
下午三点的阳光是神对人间的恩赏，金色的光芒如同醇美的蜜糖洒在客厅的地板上。Thor和Loki肩并肩坐在沙发的正中央，他们手牵着手，盛放的玫瑰被放在Loki的膝头。画家在他们对面撑开了画板，打开了画箱，拿着炭笔在纸上沙沙地描绘着爱情的轮廓。安静的客厅被晒得暖烘烘的，时间在老式钟表指针的嘀嗒声中流逝。也许过了几十分钟，也许过了个把小时，Thor的肩头一沉，他扭头一看，是Loki靠在他身上睡着了，玫瑰花束也摔到了地上，掉落的花瓣撒在他们脚边。  
画家在同一时间收了笔，打着手势示意Thor画作完成。Thor点了点头，他抱起睡着的Loki，轻手轻脚地走进卧室。很快，Thor就从卧室里出来，还顺手带上了门。他走到画家旁边，托着下巴仔细打量着。跟据Thor提供的老照片，画家对他们的形象进行了美化。画中的他们仍是年轻的模样，没被疾病和生活拖垮的脸庞生气勃勃，两双手彼此紧握着，整个人都闪着光。  
“如果上了色就更好了，这样，你容我两天，等我填了颜色再交付给你。”  
画家对自己的作品并不满意，他皱着眉头想了一会儿，跟Thor建议到。  
“不，不必了。这样已经非常完美了。”  
Thor摇了摇头，说出了自己的想法。他从餐桌旁搬过一把椅子，坐到了画架旁，细细观摩起来。老实说，在此之前，他从未想象过自己的婚礼，他与Loki之间这段特殊的爱让他不得不放弃许多东西。对他而言，这些世俗的牵绊无非身外之物，他固执又单纯地认为爱情可以抵抗一切。直到看见这幅画，Thor才意识到他错过了什么，他们错过了什么。这大概是他第一次对婚姻这个词产生了概念，这甜蜜的，美好的，可爱的，世界上除了亲情外唯一一种受法律保护的关系，为了奔向他，Loki义无反顾地全都丢下了。  
“这儿，能不能麻烦您帮我们加个戒指？”  
画中的他们无名指上的空白刺痛了Thor的眼睛。本以为上午那场儿戏般的仪式可以多少弥补遗憾的Thor意识到了自己的可笑。这才应该是梦中的婚礼，这才是Loki应得的。Loki不成正比的牺牲和收获在Thor脑海里回荡了一遍又一遍，提醒着他的无能。老天啊，他怎么能连枚戒指都买不起！可现实就是这样残酷，囊中羞涩的他窘迫地跟画家开了口。  
“真的不治了？”  
结束创作的画家在Thor的帮助下把画具收拾进后备箱，他一边从Thor手中接过东西一边问。  
听到这个问题，Thor愣了愣。对这个问题的答案，他仍十分抗拒。抿着嘴唇的他沉默了会儿，才低声憋出了句答案：  
“嗯，不治了。”  
疼。  
这是Loki此刻唯一的想法。一直以来，癌症造成的内脏疼痛如鬼魅般对他纠缠不休，害得他不得不服用大剂量的成瘾性止痛剂才能得到片刻的安宁。吞下苦得要命的药片可不是什么美差，Loki也向来不喜欢碰这些瓶瓶罐罐。但按时吃药是个好习惯，否则这锥心刺骨的疼痛就成了最好的教训。冷汗不停从他背上渗出，打湿了床单。痛到极致的Loki喘着粗气，徒劳地对抗着病魔。  
会不会从一开始他就选错了呢？  
剧烈的疼痛涣散了他的意志，无数虚无缥缈的念头从脑袋里冒了出来。Loki的视线开始模糊，放在床头柜上的药瓶一点一点地出现了重影，求生欲催促着他拼命朝床沿靠近，然而痉挛的肌肉使不出半分力气，因疼痛瘫软在床的他无力的挣扎着，从喉咙里挤出的呜咽是他负荷到极致的身体发出的最后的哀鸣。  
“啪——”  
巨大的碎裂声在耳边炸响。疼痛攥取了Loki的神智，精疲力竭的他靠着仅剩的意识支撑着自己。也许是自己疼出来的幻觉吧，当那石块撞破玻璃，裹挟着玻璃碎片落了下来时，Loki这样想着。  
可这是……是血么？  
直到温热的液体顺着他的额角滑落，染红了视野中的一切，Loki都还没能反应过来发生了什么。知觉正逐渐从痛到麻木的他身上消失，慢慢的，他开始感觉不到自己的身体了。他合上眼睛的时间越来越长，因为撑开眼皮的动作要耗费他巨大的能量，而入眼的也仅仅是越来越暗的红色色块。也许自己要晕过去了，这算是见好事，在无意识中死亡可不是人人都能享受得到的，在昏迷的前一秒，Loki这样自嘲地想。  
玻璃破碎的巨响打断了Thor与画家的攀谈，警觉的Thor立刻意识到一定是Loki出了事儿，他甚至来不及朝画家道别就匆匆跑回了家。没有犹豫，Thor直奔卧室。他破门而入，迎接他的就是这样一副令人心碎的画面：蜷缩成一团的Loki倒在了血泊里，耷拉在床沿的手差一点就能拿到放在床头柜的止痛药。房间充斥着一股血腥味，配上一地的碎玻璃和滚落到床上还沾着血迹的石块，Thor一下就明白了怎么回事：这又是一场恶邻发起的袭击。  
浑身的血液在看到这幅画面的一瞬间一齐涌进大脑，Thor的整个世界被嗡鸣声占领。凭借着本能，他一步步挪到床前，用抖成筛糠的手把Loki搂进怀里。伤口在额头上，很深，面积又大，翻起来的皮肉里还掺杂着玻璃渣。脑海里那根名叫理智的线“啪”地一声断了，Thor几乎是发了狂般地用身边所有能找到的布料止血，染满了鲜血的毛巾和被罩扔了一地，到最后，他甚至脱下了自己的上衣，把衬衫也压在了冒着血花的伤口上。  
可这一切都是徒劳罢了，绝望的Thor这才想起了拨打急救热线。撂了电话，满身血污的他抱着呼吸越来越弱的Loki坐在床上不安地等候。稍稍冷静下来了的Thor联想起这几天发生的事，他全都明白了。情绪的火山在他心底爆发，Thor恨透了这些伪善的嘴脸，恨透了这些虚伪的正义，同时他也深深为他们的无能为力感到委屈。  
迟来的救护车呼啸着杀出条血路，拉着病人一路奔向医院。一下车，Loki就被推进急救室，作为家属的Thor被护士拦在门外。刺眼的红灯亮起，透过磨砂玻璃，隐约可见其中忙碌的人影。帮不上忙的Thor只好像个傻瓜似地坐在外头的椅子上，双手合实，向神明祈祷。  
抢救室的正对面，有一幅巨型海报，绿底白字清清楚楚写着“人权”和“平等”几个大字。太讽刺了不是么？在电视上，在广播里，甚至在总统的演讲稿中，人们大言不惭地高谈阔论这些词语，由不同种族的人组成的游行队伍日日围攻市政厅，人们高声呐喊着，把它们当成了必胜的法宝，甚至这样的思想已经变成了一种政治正确，人们忌讳“歧视”二字如忌讳病毒。可就是在这样的一个社会里，他的爱人却被人打伤了，在这个人人都奉“平权”为真理的世界里，他们却连安全地活下去都变成了奢望。Thor满腔的悲愤无处发泄，他双目赤红，瞪着面前的海报，双手紧握起了拳头，几番克制，才没有一拳砸下去。  
也不记得过了多久，抢救室的门被再次推开，护士走出来，通知Thor抢救结束，可以去病房探望病人了。Thor按照医生给的病房号一间间找过去，终于来到Loki所在的单间。被注射了麻醉的Loki还没有醒，他安静地躺在病床上，因为失血的原因，连嘴唇都白得透明。带着一身血污还没来得及换衣服的Thor站在床边，他有点促狭。左思右想，他还是坐了下来，在衣服上仔细擦了擦手，才缓缓抚摸上Loki额头上包裹的纱布。他不敢用力，指尖才刚点上伤口附近就像触了电般收回。这一定很疼，高大的男人一想到这儿，就忍不住红了眼眶。  
又过了会儿，药效过了，Loki从熟睡中醒来。嘴里的苦味惹得他皱起眉头，引来了正在为调试输液速度的Thor的注意。心有灵犀，没等Loki开口，Thor就递上了水杯，待Loki咽下几口后，又接过来放到一旁。然后，Thor又为Loki整理好了床铺，他用被子把枕头支起，垫在Loki身后，让Loki尽量靠得舒服一点。做完了一切，Thor才坐了下来，他轻握着Loki那只扎着针的手，用自己的体温一点点把它捂热。  
过程中Thor全程黑着脸，Loki把Thor的表情一一收进眼底。他在心里叹了口气，Thor一定又是钻了牛角尖，把自己受伤的责任全都揽了过去。这可不行，把这样莫须有的罪名抗在肩上迟早有一天会压抑到崩溃，他得想办法让Thor从这个无底洞里逃出来。  
可是该怎么办呢？Loki把视线投向窗外，他想起了一个星期前在旧报纸上看到的那条消息，说是北欧的一些国家对性向方面有着高度的自由。继续在这个国家生活下去对他们俩来说无疑是一种伤害，最好的选择就是离开，虽然以他的身体和他们的财力做不到永久性移民，但去那边换换心情也是个不错的选择。邻里的有色眼镜他无法改变，但在生命的最后，能相伴度过一段美好时光也不错。  
“去趟挪威吧我们，我想去看看极光是什么样。”  
“好，我们一起去看看极光。”  
事情就这么定了下来。Thor尊重了Loki的意愿，他们办理了出院手续。临行前，Thor找到医生，咨询了关于护理病人的许多知识。  
因流血事件产生了心理阴影的Thor无论如何都不放心Loki一人在家了。他向公司递交了辞职信，一门心思地照顾Loki，并共同策划着未来的旅行。  
可Loki身体还是一天天虚弱下去，痰里的血丝，消失的食欲，和长时间的睡眠都提醒着他们死神的脚步越来越近。这下Thor可真急了，每天夜里，在看着Loki入睡后，他就把自己埋在书房里，反复查阅着地图和机票信息。  
从他们生活的国家飞到挪威至少也要十二个消失，以Loki现在的身体状况，要他在狭小密闭的空间里撑上半天简直是天方夜谭。怎么都找不到最佳路线的Thor扔了铅笔，他乏累地往椅背一靠，一面用手指按摩着酸涩的眼睛，一面回忆着那日医院里的谈话。  
去趟挪威吧我们，我想去看看极光是什么样。  
去趟挪威吧，我想去看看极光。  
我想看看极光。  
极光……  
等等，他似乎意识到了什么！Thor从椅子上弹起，从桌上叠成山的书堆里刨出从旅行社拿来的小册子，一字一字地读着。如果是把极光当成重点的话，那就不用非得去挪威不可，书页被Thor翻得哗哗作响，很快，他就找到了答案：  
阿拉斯加。  
同样处于北极圈，同样是欣赏极光最佳的地点。而飞行时间呢？几乎少了一半！Thor激动地在那页上画了个圈，他迫不及待地打给航空公司，询问机票的价格。旺季的价格稍有些贵，但也在他承受范围之内，Thor毫不犹豫地下了订单。  
Loki是在吃早餐的时候被告知这趟旅程的目的地和时间的，他端着杯子愣了愣，过了一会儿才点了点头，应了下来。正在给两人的面包抹果酱的Thor喋喋不休地说着他们此行的安排，他没想那么多，只以为Loki是因为突然的惊喜噤了声。随后，他把准备好了的面包放进Loki面前的盘子里，又抽了张纸巾，笑眯眯地帮Loki擦去唇边的奶渍。Loki看着这张近在咫尺的笑脸，咽下了心里话，也罢，这趟旅程的最初目的就是为了逃离，既然如此，那么去哪儿就不是那么重要了。  
一周后他们从美国起飞，降落在加拿大，又换了汽车，沿着公路开了好久才到阿拉斯加。极光只出现在晴朗的夜晚，可他们赶的时候不好，一连几天都是风雪交加的天气。当地寒冷的天气对他们来说又是一大考验，即使壁炉里的火焰少的噼啪作响，Loki还是出现了感冒症状，这可是个危险的信号，若是稍不留意转化成了肺部感染，对现在的Loki来说，可是致命的。可大雪封路又穷乡僻壤，Thor甚至没法出门带Loki去医院治病，担心的他只好用衣服把Loki裹了一层有一层，直到Loki多次抗议才肯罢手。不过这倒是随了Loki的意，他本就不喜欢医院那股难闻的消毒水味儿。晕晕乎乎的他在等候天晴的这些天做的最多的事就是依偎在Thor怀里，心不在焉地翻着杂志，直到陷入梦乡，被Thor抱回卧室。  
在他们清醒的时间里，租来的民宿里的收音机成了他们俩最大的乐趣。Loki喜欢听些过时的音乐，而Thor则更关注天气预报，可播音员给出的答案总是令人失望。没人直到这场大雪究竟何时才能结束，可Loki的身体却眼瞅着越来越糟，升高的体温和猛烈咳嗽让Thor无论如何都不能坐视不管了。焦虑的他像热锅上的蚂蚁，急得团团转，和蜷缩在被子里打定主意不去医院的病号本人形成了鲜明的对比。被Thor晃得眼晕的Loki难得发了火，只不过厚重的鼻音让他看上去没有一点威胁力。Thor赶紧停下，他走到床边，摸了摸Loki干燥滚烫的手心，倒了杯水送到Loki唇边，润了润那沙哑的嗓子后，Thor把水杯放到了一旁的床头柜上。他也脱下衣服，换了睡衣，把他病怏怏的爱人搂在怀里，心疼地轻拍着Loki瘦得皮包骨的被，哄着入睡。  
还好，他们足够幸运，被阴云遮住的太阳终于赏脸，短暂的白昼降临人间。气温仍然很低，但冻不住被困多日的游客，一大早上，他们就三三两两结伴出行。  
Thor是被屋外的欢笑声吵醒的，他还揉着惺忪睡眼，不知何时起来的Loki已经坐在一旁穿戴整齐了。不同于前些天的萎靡，今天的Loki好像格外精神，甚至不用催促，就主动吃起了食物。Loki的反常让Thor迷惑，来不及穿衣服，Thor光着脚就下了床，走到餐桌旁伸手摸了摸Loki的额头。还是有些烫，但是相比前几日的温度已经退了不少。Loki抬头迎上Thor询问的目光，摇了摇头表示自己没事后，又扬了扬下巴，示意Thor去窗口看看。Thor不解地瞥了眼Loki，端起另一杯牛奶，掀起窗帘——  
一望无际的银光是Thor今天收到的第一个“惊喜”。  
雪，终于停了！  
顾不上吃饭，Thor赶着就要出门租车。他刚披上羽绒服，还没来得及穿鞋，就被Loki拦了下来。他亲了亲Loki的额头，向Loki说明了此行的目的地是租车行。本以为这样Loki就会让步，但Thor错估了形式，Loki仍挡在他面前，纹丝不动。这些Thor可被弄糊涂了，他不解地向爱人询问，而Loki则一言不发，只是牵着他的手，引他来到桌边，坐下。  
“有几件事，我必须跟你交代一下。”  
Loki把Thor没喝完的那杯牛奶放回Thor手里，借着，他的双手交叉地握在一起，一副下了好大决心的样子，说出了这句话。  
“第一，从今以后我的所有私人财产都归你所有。”  
“第二，我所有银行卡的密码都是我们相识的日子。”  
“第三，我手上还握着几只股票，你记得找个好机会处理掉。”  
“第四，……”  
听着Loki一条条地诉说，Thor心一点点坠了下去。他清楚，Loki正在立遗嘱，交代这些个身后事，而这些也正是一直以来他不愿面对的事情，所以Loki条理越是清晰，Thor就越是恐惧。他无法自控地开始发抖，甚至已经坐不住，他几次从椅子上站起来，迈开步子想要逃跑。这时的Loki表现的很冷静，他一次又一次地拽住了想要逃离的Thor，把他按回了桌子，逼着Thor听完这些残酷的嘱托。  
“第八，冰箱里的菜记得及时吃，别次次都等着变质了才想起来。”  
“第九，阳台上的花记得浇水，特别是那盆鸢尾，我养了好久才开花。”  
遗嘱的重心从财务转移到了生活上。没什么伤人能比真实更痛，这些从Loki嘴里说出的琐事变成了一柄柄锋利的匕首，一刀一刀割在Thor的心上，连皮带肉，还滴着血。Thor觉得自己快要扛不住了，他偏过头，对一切都无力极了。  
“最后，Thor，你也可以把它当成我最后一个心愿。在我死后，请把我葬在一片向阳的山坡上。”  
Loki话音刚落，Thor就蹭一下站起了身，他的动作太猛，牛奶杯倒在了桌上，打湿了桌布，连身后地椅子都被推出去了好远。Thor就这样居高临下地瞪着Loki，而Loki也刚好昂起头对上他的眼睛。屋里的气氛变得很微妙，Loki抿了抿嘴唇，欲言又止，而Thor始终面色不愉，一言不发。  
最后还是Thor先败下了阵，他俯下身，给了Loki一个吻。在温热的唇落在Loki的侧脸时，轻颤的呼吸声也落进了他的耳朵，Thor的不安暴露无遗。一吻结束，Thor仍没想好该如何开口，他调整了很久，才勉强压住自己声音里的忧惧。  
“不会的，不会的。你别这么悲观，你看今天你不是已经好了很多么……”  
Thor喃喃自语，这话是说给Loki听的，但同时也是说给他自己听的。忧虑占领了他的心，让他无法思考，甚至无法呼吸，而这句话就像是一个暗示，能给他些聊胜于无的安慰。  
最后，Thor还是当了次逃兵。他以租车为借口，离开了这间小屋，躲开了这让人难受的环境。Loki站在窗边目送着Thor的离开，他有些无奈，但更多是理解。他知道一直以来，Thor都没有做好直面死亡的准备，而刚刚自己又以这样一种毫无人性的方式向他宣布了自己的遗嘱，估计Thor现在的心情一定很复杂吧。  
Loki很心疼Thor，他也舍不得这样伤害他的爱人，但凡还有一点办法，他一定不会这么极端。但他又能怎么办呢？Loki预感自己生命的烛火已经燃到尽头，而比起在他去世后，留给Thor一堆无穷尽的烂摊子，在生前就把事情处理好才是明智的选择。长痛不如短痛，他希望Thor能够原谅他的冷酷。  
Thor在傍晚时分驱车返回。租车不必这么久，只是满脑子都是乱糟糟的想法的他自觉无法面对Loki，所以有意地在外面多磨蹭了会儿，耗了些时间。按照旅行手册上的描述，再过一会儿就到了观赏极光的最佳时间，Thor从车上下来，走进了门，他亲手给Loki穿上了厚重保暖的外衣，但他还是不放心，想了想，又从柜子里搬了条毯子下来，抱着放进了越野车的后座，接着他又收拾了点食物放进了车里。安排好一切，Thor才牵着Loki的手坐进了暖气打到最大的车厢里。  
他们此行的终点是位于阿拉斯加州的国家公园。白天的事情像是一道裂痕横在他们俩的关系里。这一路可真实尴尬到了极点，他们谁都没开口，从电台传出的时断时续的音乐成了这段行程里唯一的声音。有了地图的导航，他们很顺利地到达了公园。他们到的时候，已经有不少人具在这里了，摄影爱好者搭起了长枪短炮，情侣们则拥抱着你侬我侬。Thor开着车径直穿过人群，他把车停在了个僻静而空旷的角落里，周围的景色被山林遮挡，树木围成一圈，环抱他们头顶上深蓝的夜空。  
距离极光出现还有一会儿，这样坐着干等也不是回事儿，Thor搓搓手，打破了僵局，他主动挑起了话题，聊起了租车路上的见闻，以及一些道听途说的在当地流传已久的神话故事。然而Loki兴致缺缺，白天短暂的活跃耗干了他的精力，他有点蔫，像是被霜打了的植物，靠在椅背上，有一搭没一搭地回应Thor。Thor见状，也不勉强，他从后座取来毯子，仔细把Loki围住，又调整了椅背高度，争取让Loki躺的舒服些。  
“睡吧，我守着，等极光出来我叫你。”  
Loki没有逞强，他点点头，就瞌上了眼睛。Thor关掉了车载电台，掏出了先前准备好的零食，打算垫垫肚子。等候极光降临的过程漫长且枯燥，没有了打发时间的东西，Thor发起了呆，Loki清晨叮嘱他的那几句话在他脑袋里转着圈。经过一天的沉淀，Thor沥去内心中的杂音，当他屏蔽了一切可能影响心智的因素，再来思考这些话语时，Loki包裹其中的真心就显而易见了。  
其实Thor又何尝不知他们终将挥手别彼此呢，只是他先前从未想过这个时刻会来得如此之快罢了。他总是告诉自己时间还早，这一晃就是两个月，按照当初医生的预估，选择保守治疗的他们可能真的要止步于此了。作为病人的Loki在这方面想的肯定比自己更多，这一句句的嘱咐不知是他花了多少个日夜才得出的结果，这份事无巨细的遗嘱可真当是包含了满腔的爱意。想到这儿，Thor转头看向睡在一旁的爱人，他轻叹口气，想要伸手摸摸Loki散落的头发，又克制住了自己，生怕吵醒爱人难得的安稳睡眠。  
约莫是又过了几个小时吧，昏昏沉沉的Thor被嬉闹声唤醒。他从驾驶座上翻身起来，打开车门，走了出去，果然，瑰丽的绿色光芒绽放在天空上，不枉他们等待多时。Thor忙折回车子，他要赶紧叫醒Loki，来欣赏这他盼望已久的奇观。  
可Thor做梦都没想到，他的Loki会“睡”得这么“熟”。在呼唤多次无果后，Thor只得伸出手，轻晃Loki的肩膀，可这具直挺挺栽倒进怀里的身体却直接公布了悲剧。Thor仍不愿相信，他不甘心地用手指探向Loki的鼻子，可不知在何时停止的鼻息还是宣告了死神的降临。  
眼泪簌簌地掉了下来，不停使唤。他抬起胳膊，胡乱地擦着，可没有一点用，横七竖八的泪痕很快就遍布了他的脸，泪珠涕水混为一团，汇聚到了下巴滴落，连裹在脖子上的围巾都被打湿了一大块。得赶紧去医院啊，有个声音在他心里呐喊，可他的身子却像是被施了魔法，动弹不得。  
阿拉斯加的风可真冷啊，顺着领子里钻，贴着皮肉扎进他心里，灌进他心口的大洞里，呼呼地刮着寂寞。他的灵魂也被这股风刮走了，连带着所有的喜怒哀乐一起，抽离了他的身体，剩下的只有刻骨铭心的疼痛。  
怎么就这样了呢？  
怎么就这样了呢？  
这个从一开始就困扰着他的问题又回来了，冤魂般纠缠着他。  
可他也想不明白啊，他想不明白啊。  
明明处在身体最健康的年纪，你怎么就染上这种病了呢？  
明明勤勤恳恳，脚踏实地的工作，你怎么就这么轻易被辞退了呢？  
明明一辈子安分守己，从未作奸犯科，你怎么就被恶意伤得差点毙命了呢？  
明明极光已经出来了，最后的心愿眼看就可以实现了，你怎么能这么着急就走了呢？  
你怎么不愿再多陪陪我了呢？你怎么舍得留下我一个人呢？  
Thor在风中打了个寒颤。  
这可真是个阴郁的冬天。  
一阵恸哭在林中爆发，不明所以的游客纷纷回头，只隐约瞧见雪地上跪着两人，一个抱着另一个，趴在倒地那人的身上哭得喘不上气。离得近得几个率先赶了过来，可看到眼前的一切后纷纷沉默了，紧接着，又赶来几个医生，在给倒地的人做了些基本检测后，抱歉地冲跪在地上的人摇了摇头。后来又来了些人，大家七手八脚地扶起跪在地上的人，又抬起没了呼吸的那位。刚刚怔怔的男人也不知道从哪儿来的力气，一把甩开旁人的胳膊，迈着发麻的腿把倒在地上的人抢了过来。尸体已经开始僵硬了，Thor在同情的目光里，滑稽地抱着他的爱人，一步一步挪回了车上，捡起掉在地上的毛毯，给Loki重新围上，就好像他真的只是睡着了那样。  
一周后，他们回到了家乡，在街区的教堂里办了一场无人知晓的葬礼。没有祈祷的牧师，没有吊唁的亲友。这是场只关乎他们两人的葬礼，一个躺在棺材里，一个站在墓碑前。  
温柔的日光洒在这方矮矮的坟墓上，照亮了隐于阴影中的字母，那是名字于生卒年月。Thor难得梳起了头发，露出了金发里藏着的那抹黑，那是他们生命最后的交缠。四下无人，不必担心被打扰，在墓碑前站了良久的Thor终究还是吻了上去，他的吻连带着这束沾着露水的百合一起，落在了那行短短的墓志铭上。  
“我在这里等你。”  
这是Loki最后的话。


	2. 奥丁森先生的老年生活

每个社区都会有几个不友善的邻居，在我先前居住的那个社区里，这个刺头叫做索尔奥丁森。从我搬进那个社区的第一天起，就不断有人这样告诫我，他们都说，千万别去招惹住在巷尾的老奥丁森。

“下个月八号交房租，记得修剪院子里的杂草，哦对了，别去搭理老头奥丁森。”

我还记得我的房东老汉斯先生把房屋钥匙交给我时的唠叨。

“老头奥丁森?”

彼时的我作为新来的租客，还没来得及跟新邻居们打招呼，听到房东先生这样说，便多问了一句。

“他就是个怪胎！总之你记住别惹他就是了。”

房东先生没有跟我多解释什么，而是又跟我强调了一遍他先前的话语。不过从他厌恶的神情和不屑的语气里不难推断出，这位奥丁森一定不受人待见。

既然房东先生不愿多说，我也没有多问。警惕的种子自此在我心底埋下，这个人应该不是善类，这是我对奥丁森先生的第一印象。

“好姑娘，谢谢你。搬过来的这些天还习惯吧，巷尾的老混蛋有没有刁难你？”

这是我第二次听到社区的邻居对奥丁森先生的评价。在一个阳光明媚的午后，史密斯太太装苹果的袋子破了，洒了一地的苹果咕噜噜地滚到了我脚边，待我帮她一个个收拾好以后，老太太牵着我的手说什么都不愿松开，非要请我去家里尝尝她新做的苹果派。这话，就是在我们前往她家路上的寒暄。

“您是说奥丁森先生？”

帮史密斯太太抱着苹果的我这样问。

“可不是！我的好姑娘，听我一句劝，千万别……”

话说到一半，史密斯太太突然噤了声，她低下头，拽着我的胳膊飞快地往前赶，像是在躲避什么。不知所以然的我还傻愣愣地昂着头，视线就跟迎面走来的男人撞了个正着。他很高，有些发胖，穿着件满是褶子的薄衫，裤腿也磨得发白。随着他慢慢靠近，我看得更清楚了，这个男人顶着一头花白的发，略长，披散着，靠近左侧鬓角的部分还垂着一根辫着黑发的麻花辫，也不知这是个什么打扮。他面无表情的经过我们，海蓝色的眼睛甚至没有瞥向我们这边半寸，整个人都散发着股生人勿近的气场，与这个社区的气氛格格不入。跟据男人的行为和史密斯太太的反应，我断定，这就是大家口中那个不好相处的邻居：老头奥丁森。

史密斯太太还在扯着我往前走，奥丁森先生也已经路过我们走了好远。我回头拼命望去，奥丁森先生在我视野里变成了一个棕色的斑点，只剩他手上捧着的那束鸢尾在阳光的照耀下还亮得扎眼。

鸢尾？

对，就是鸢尾。

我回想起刚才的偶遇，除了奥丁森先生怪里怪气的打扮，让我印象最深的就是他怀里那捧花。也许是我见识浅薄，但在我人生的前二十年里头，这可是第一次见到这么多颜色的花。紫的、白的、黄的、甚至还有蓝的，花瓣上沾满了露珠，一看就知道是刚从枝头摘下。而对邻居冷漠无情的奥丁森先生却如此小心地捧着那束花，我能感受的到，他身上仅剩的那么几分人情味儿，全都献给了怀里的花束。

这可真是件怪事，若是奥丁森先生真如同他人口中这样不堪，又怎会如此精心呵护一捆花呢？

因为这件事，我第一次对奥丁森先生的负面形象产生了质疑。

奥丁森先生住在这条小巷的巷尾。同样在巷尾的，还有杂货铺和一个小小的市场。搬过来的时候，我没有带太多东西，所以刚开始这几周，我免不了常往那里跑，一来二去，对巷尾的一切也就熟悉了。但老实说，比起这些销售日常生活必需品的店铺，在巷尾的所有建筑中，我最先熟悉的，是奥丁森先生的家。倒也不是我有心记忆，只是奥丁森先生的房子在那一带实在是太有特色了。房屋本身没什么可说的，值得一提的，是奥丁森先生的花园，那种了一院子的，郁郁葱葱、五颜六色的花，全部都是鸢尾，颜色和那日初遇时他怀中捧着的都能一一对应。

原来这些花全都是他种的。这花种得这样好，开得这样美，可真不是件容易事，奥丁森先生一定是下了很大的功夫才料理好这一切的。站在奥丁森先生的花园外，我由衷赞叹着，内心对他的防备又卸了一点。

爱花之人能做得出什么伤天害理之事？

我这样想着。

为了验证我的猜想，我特意询问了我的邻居们。这次，我避开了那些年老的，专门找了些年轻人。可答案是令我失望，在我咨询的这些人里，十有八九给出的答复是与奥丁森先生不熟，因为老先生从来都不拿正眼瞧他们，更不会与他们打招呼，偶有几个表示十分羡慕奥丁森先生的花圃，也曾向他讨教种花技巧，但这些腼腆的搭讪都被老头子忽略，渐渐地，他们也不自讨没趣了。只有一点，所有人的回答都是出乎意料地一致，那就是在他们刚搬过来的几个星期，这个社区的原住民们，那些慈眉善目的老人，都反复跟他们强调过一件事，就像汉斯先生同我三令五申的一样，远离奥丁森。

事情到这一步就非常清晰了，社区里的老人们集体孤立了奥丁森先生，还企图发动不明真相的路人也参与到这次行动。我并不清楚以前矛盾的双方发生了什么，但在我看来，这场以多欺少的霸凌可真的没劲透了。至此，我对奥丁森先生的同情又添了几分。

然而因为那件我亲眼所见的事情，我对奥丁森先生的初印象，也仅仅到同情就为止了。严厉的呵斥打破了午间的宁静，午休被迫中断的邻居们不满地从窗户里探出头，打探着发生了什么，我也不例外。映入眼帘的，就是奥丁森先生高胖的背影，一个几乎被他宽大的身形遮住的男孩儿以及洒了一地的花瓣。显而易见，淘气的男孩儿折了奥丁森先生的花，触了老头子的矛头。

人们站在阳台或者门口，指指点点，交头接耳，议论的声音如同蜂鸣，大概内容是在指责奥丁森先生的不近人情，居然为了几朵花同一个孩子如此大动干戈。可说来说去，也不见有人上去劝架，所有人都摆出一副看好戏的姿态来对待这件事。盛怒的奥丁森先生还在咆哮，可怜的男孩儿含着泡泪不敢动弹。直到男孩的母亲，一位早年丧夫的寡妇闻讯赶来，黑着脸不情不愿地按着男孩儿道了歉，这事才算过去。

左邻右舍纷纷散去，最后只剩百无聊赖的我还趴在窗台，瞅着奥丁森先生，看着这个古板冷漠的小老头，蹲了下来，一点一点地把地上的花瓣拾掇干净，仔仔细细地收进掌心。男孩儿不应该去碰那些花的，我回味刚刚的插曲，但为了几支花就做出这种事情，奥丁森先生是不是有些太小题大做了呢？

我不知道该怎么评价这个人，而房东的念叨又回荡在我耳边。

别去招惹老头奥丁森。

也许房东先生是这个意思吧。

也许，这可怜之人奥丁森先生，是真的有什么“可恨”之处吧。

打那以后，社区里的这股对奥丁森先生的仇视情绪更强了。有不少原先还能称得上有礼貌的居民转变了态度，他们躲避奥丁森先生如同躲避瘟神，只有在实在避无可避的情况下，他们才会翻着白眼与老先生擦肩而过。很遗憾，我所谓的这些人，其实也包括了我。

你看，人就是这样，习惯于管中窥豹，又总是妄图以片面的理解来断章取义整件事情。在了解到发生在奥丁森先生身上的一切之前，我也曾一度自以为是地认为这个顽冥不化的老家伙不过是在倚老卖老罢了。但当我真正的知晓这些故事的来龙去脉后，我为我曾经抱有这样糟糕的想法感到惭愧。唯一值得庆幸的是我没有误会这位老先生太久，那些埋葬在他心底的疤痕随着一项法律的出台浮现出来。

每一位生活在美国的同性恋人士都不应该忘记2015年6月26日，那一天，最高法院宣布同性婚姻在全美境内合法。自此以后，异性恋与同性恋享有同等权力，每个人都有权利接吻，每个人都有权利拥抱，每个人都可以牵着爱人的手去市政厅登记结婚，每个人都可以在教堂举办婚礼，享受这神圣的仪式和亲友的祝福。那一天，白宫点亮了彩虹灯，为这等候已久的胜利庆祝，那一天，大街小巷扬起了彩虹旗，为这来之不易的幸福喝彩。

可惜，这样的庆典并未在我那时所居住的小城掀起轩然大波，生活在这座小镇上的人们并未因这伟大的法案颁布改变多少。找不到人庆祝的我只好通过网络和电视分享我的喜悦。不出所料，这个爆炸性的新闻占据了所有新闻平台。从电视频道里，我看到纽约街头挤满了前来庆祝的人群，看到不同年纪的情侣在街道上中热吻，看到漂亮的女主播激情澎湃地采访着欣然落泪的路人……

不过我在意的并非这些，我全部的注意里都被那个淹没在人海中的身影吸引住了。那个高大、微胖的身影不正是奥丁森先生吗！他换上了一身虽然过时但熨得笔挺的西装，平时披散的头发也被整齐地梳起。他的变化如此之大，要不是那根奇怪的辫子，我几乎要认不出他来。

他怎么也去了？

容不得我细想，奥丁森先生就用行动给了我答案。只见他从容不迫地从包里掏出个裹得紧实的物件，一层层打开包装，把掩在其中的东西拿了出来，原来是个相框。他把相框托到胸前，垂下头，喃喃地对着里头的照片说着什么。接着，他举起了相框，身体向四周晃动，仿佛为不能亲临现场的老友展示着周围的盛况。然后，他收回手臂，把相框搂进怀里，低头亲吻着，那虔诚的模样只比做礼拜的教徒有过之而无不及。

电视台的镜头到这里就停止了，画面切回了直播间。我来不及看清画框中的人像，只能从模糊的影子里看出那是一个男人的照片。不过，这样就足够了，我已经猜出奥丁森先生出现在这场庆祝游行中的理由了。他与我，原来是同一路人！我被惊讶和欣喜冲昏了头，彻底忘了我对奥丁森先生的猜忌和不满。

至于我第一次真正意义上与奥丁森先生搭上话，是他从纽约回来后的第二天。那天清晨，外出购物的我碰上了匆匆赶路的奥丁森先生。与以前一样，他穿着土气的卡其色服装，抱着亲手种的鸢尾，朝着未知的目的地大步走着。

“我在电视上看见你了！在那场游行里！”

四下无人给我增添不少勇气，我停下脚步，转身对奥丁森先生的背影说到。

我本以为，我的话多少能得到些回应，哪怕只有一个驻足或一个回眸也好，但奥丁森先生径直掠过我了我。我甚至敢打赌，在听到我的话时，他甚至连表情都没有变化。

情况变得挺尴尬，奥丁森先生把我晾在了原地。要是按我以前的性子，我肯定就灰溜溜地跑走，假装这事根本没发生过，但那天我也不知道哪儿来的胆子，竟冲上前去，拦了奥丁森先生的路。

“我说，我，在电视上，看到你了。”

我张开双臂，像护犊的老母鸡那样，挡在了奥丁森先生面前，盯着他蓝色的的眼睛，坚决地说。

被迫停下脚步的奥丁森先生有些无奈，他不耐烦地瞪着我，见我仍没有让路的意思，才皱着眉头开了口。和他冷冰冰的态度如出一辙，他的话不怎么悦耳，每一个音节里藏了把刀子，劈头盖脸地朝我砸过来。

“所以呢？你想说什么？我是个变态？怪胎？能不能换点新鲜词儿，一句话骂了二三十年，你们难道就说不腻？”

我没想到奥丁森先生会是这个态度，我发誓，我甚至都做好了他继续无视我的准备。突如其来的责骂让我觉得非常丢脸，我的脸唰地就红了。看着我的模样，奥丁森先生也意识到对一个素未蒙面的女孩儿大发雷霆这件事是多么失礼，他深吸一口气，朝我轻声说了句抱歉。

“不是的，我不是来嘲笑你的。我是想说，我想说，我们是同一类人，我也是……”

我张了几次嘴，好不容易才找回自己的声音，颤巍巍地从喉咙里挤出后续的话。

“嘘！闭嘴！如果你还想继续在这里住下去的话。”

奥丁森先生打断了我的话。我抬起头，不解地看着奥丁森先生的脸，上头刻满了严肃。我很惊讶奥丁森先生的反应竟如此之大，更对他何出此言感到迷惑。

奥丁森先生的态度把我弄懵了，我傻愣愣地站在原地不敢说话，而奥丁森先生也沉默地打量着我，他锐利的眼神似乎是在探究我言语背后的真心。过了半晌，他终于确定了答案，转过身，朝反方向走去。走了一会儿，他才发现我没跟上来，便冲我招了招手。

我们要去的是奥丁森先生的家。穿过色彩艳丽的花园，我跟着奥丁森先生走进了他居住的这幢房子里。房子应该有些年头了，旧得不像话，向阳那边被晒得褪色，而背阴那面又爬满了藤类植物。奥丁森先生站在门廊处，从裤兜里掏出一大串钥匙，眯着眼睛借着阳光翻找，半天才从里头挑出了把，插进锁眼，打开了大门。

这是自打我搬到这个社区以来，为数不多的几次做客经验，所以我对周围的一切都充满了好奇。我老老实实地跟在奥丁森先生身后，眼睛却已经四处打量起来。房间里的家具都上了年头，但干净整洁。看来奥丁森先生是个挺细心的老头，我这么盘算着。

“永远，记住是永远，别跟这个社区的任何住户说你的性取向。”

奥丁森先生手劲可真不小，那‘砰’的一下关门声把我吓得一个激灵。我收回探寻的目光，扭头看向奥丁森先生。他不知从哪儿变出了个灌上了水的花瓶，正一朵一朵地把他带出门的那些花放进去。感受到我的眼神，他头也不回地对我说到。

“包括你？”

“包括我。”

“我以为我们是盟友来着。”

“那只是你以为罢了，所幸我是。但万一我不是呢？记住别相信任何人，越是这些面上‘和颜悦色’的伪君子，就越是容易做出禽兽不如的恶行。”

说这话时，奥丁森先生始终是背对着我的。他手上动作没停，一直在摆弄那束花，直到把它们打理到满意的样子，他才端着花瓶来到客厅，把鲜花放在摆在茶几上的那张黑白照片旁。

奥丁森先生这极度悲观的态度让我敏锐地意识到曾经一定发生过什么事。于此同时，我的眼睛落在了被鲜花映衬的照片上。照片里头的，是个相当英俊的男人，深色的发，浅色的眸，身着正装，笑得温柔。我望着相框发了一会儿呆，好不容易才想起，这就是那天集会上，奥丁森先生随身携带的那张我没来得及看清的照片。

“介绍一下，他叫洛基·劳菲森，我的爱人。顺便，你是想要可乐还是啤酒？”

站在厨房门口，奥丁森先生扬了扬下巴，指着照片介绍到。然后，他从冰箱里掏出两个易拉罐，冲我晃了晃，让我挑选。

“可乐，劳驾。他怎么了？”

我从奥丁森先生手里接过冒着寒气的饮料，抿了几口后坐进起了毛边的布艺沙发上，指了指照片里的人问。

“肺癌。”

我的问题正中奥丁森先生的伤心事，他简单回答后便一言不发，一屁股坐进坐垫早就变了形的单人沙发里，大口大口地灌着酒。

这可真是哪壶不开提哪壶，捅了篓子的我在心里哀嚎。这可怎么办？不管是安慰别人还是转移话题，我都不擅长。紧张的我下意识地扣这沙发坐垫上翘起的的线头。终于，在我把沙发抠出一个洞之前，我想到了解决办法。

“呃，有没有人告诉你，你的花很不错？”

奥丁森先生端着酒瓶的手一顿，他没能跟上我跳跃的思维。但他很快就反应过来，抬起头，瞅着花瓶里的鲜花，眼神带了点亮光。

“真的？”

他这么问，但语气却是笃定的。

“当然是真的！有不少人都想向你讨教种花的技巧呢，但大家都觉得你有点吓人，不敢跟你说话。”

话题转移成功！我偷偷松了口气，又赶忙向奥丁森先生汇报我收集到的情报。

“我当然得凶一点，因为，这不是我的花。”

“什么？”

奥丁森又喝了口啤酒，才不紧不慢地跟我解释。

“我是替他种的。他特意嘱咐过我，让我照看好他的花。”

“这一院子花都是劳菲森先生种的？他手可真巧。”

奥丁森先生的回答让我有些吃惊。我睁大了眼睛，又仔细瞧了瞧照片里这位玉树临风的先生，忍不住幻想起他生前的模样。

“他的手可没那么巧，只不过我比他更笨罢了，”奥丁森先生在说这话时，嘴角忍不住上扬，他应该是想起曾经的时光了，被回忆包围的他沉吟了一会儿，继续开口，“他养了那么多花，养一盆，死一盆，然后接着再养新的。十来盆花吧，唯独那盆鸢尾活下来了，但就只开过一次花。他后来生病，在家休养的时候，就和这花较上了劲，天天都盼着它能再开一次花。可那个时候是冬天啊，鸢尾怎么可能会开呢？”

“再后来我们去了一趟阿拉斯加。在那里，他交代我一定要照顾好他的那盆鸢尾，当天夜里，他就走了。不过也好，他是在梦里走的，没受太多苦，挺好的。”

记忆抽丝剥茧，这些被岁月掩埋的故事终于重见天日。奥丁森先生也许是第一次同外人说起这些事，他边说边想，时断时续，语速很慢很慢。无数细枝末节被一一唤醒，填补上那些被遗忘的片段和爱情里的空白。

“我以为种花是个挺简单的活儿，答应的时候也没想太多。谁曾想这里头的学问这么多？我不知道是哪儿没弄对，总之，他先前养的那盆，很快就枯死了。”

谈到这儿，奥丁森先生露出了遗憾的神色，他长叹口气，安静了很久都没有继续说话。即便这么多年过去了，提起这茬儿，他仍然非常难过。我理解奥丁森先生，在他心里，一定把那盆花和劳菲森先生画上了等号。我不知道奥丁森先生是如何独自一人熬过这漫漫年月的，但不难想象，在劳菲森先生刚刚离世的那几个月，甚至是几年里，奥丁森先生一定把这盆花当成了他的精神支柱。花朵的枯萎，在奥丁森先生的眼里，可不仅仅意味着没有完成与已故爱人约定好的诺言，这更像是同一场灾难的重演，更像是再一次的心头剜肉，更像是又一次对精神和肉体的摧残。

我也不知道该如何缓解奥丁森先生心里头的哀伤，所以我只好无声地坐着，不去催促，耐心地等待他从足以将人溺毙的苦涩中挣扎出来。奥丁森先生感受到了我的善意，待收拾好了心情，他冲我感激地一笑，把手里头空了的啤酒瓶放到茶几上，接着说了下去。

“可我答应他了，我不能毁约。所以我就想着，一盆我没照顾好，那我就送他一院子。这样他在那边，也怪不得我什么了。”

“种花这事给我开了眼界。我还记得我挑种子的时候就傻了眼，我才发现，原来这种花还有这么多颜色。我不知道他喜欢什么颜色的，我也没有机会再去问问了，所以只好每种都买了点。”

窗外起了风，满园的花草随风摇曳。奥丁森先生偏过头，透过小小的窗户，看向外头的世界，他的嘴角挂上了点笑意，那是骄傲的，同样也是自嘲的。

“种花讲究多，热了不行，冷了也不行，旱了不行，涝了也不行。刚开始种花的那几个月，我总是摸不准到底该浇多少水，该施多少肥，种出来的花也总是蔫头耷脑的，没有精神。”

“但你后来还是种出来了，而且种了一院子。我敢说，社区里没有哪家的女主人能种出比还要美的花。”

眼瞅着气氛急转直下，我赶紧指了指瓶中带露的花，这样补充到。

“因为这件事本身就不难，一旦找到了规律，很容易就上手了。现在想来，像我这么粗手笨脚的人都能种出来的花，聪慧如他怎么可能找不到规律呢？怕是从一开始，他就是因无聊起意的，根本没用心思。我那个时候应该多陪陪他的，多请几天假又能怎样呢，丢了工作又能怎样呢，总比发生后面那些事情要来得好啊。”

说着说着，奥丁森先生的嗓音就哑了下去，他用力清了清嗓子，试图遮盖住隐隐的哽咽。

奥丁森先生语焉不详，眼下也着实不是什么询问的好时机，面对着竭力遏制自己情绪的老先生，纵使我内心有千般疑问，此刻也通通都咽下了肚。主人已然如此悲痛，作为客人再继续叨扰下去就显得有些不识趣了。着实想不出什么劝慰之词的我犹豫了一下，便起身告了辞。

从奥丁森先生家里出来，太阳已经爬了老高。按理说这样的天气最能振奋人心，但我无论如何都开心不起来。听完奥丁森先生这不为人知的过去，我的心如同挨了一记闷拳，难受得喘不过气，我打心眼儿里为他感到难过和愤怒。他不应该被这样对待，那日中午他的愤怒情有可原。这一院子的鸢尾对旁人而言无非就是些生长状况良好的植物罢了，没什么特别的，可对奥丁森先生在眼里，这是他和故人的约定，是他的对往事的忏悔，是他无处安放的爱。结果那倒霉的男孩儿偏偏折断了它们，男孩儿当然不晓得他做了什么，他折断的怎么会是几支花呢，他折断的是奥丁森先生对这段爱情的忠贞，他折断是奥丁森先生魂牵梦绕的思念啊。

但人们都只相信自己愿意相信的，没人在乎事情的真相。社区中老人的挑拨离间，年轻人的狭隘理解，都把里头的误会一点点加深，所有人都把这位白发苍苍的老者当成了无理取闹的疯子。更令人感到奇怪的是，奥丁森先生也不屑为自己辩解。他就那样矗立着，迎着厌恶的眼神，毫不退缩，像个斗士，守卫着自己的灵魂与爱情。

我曾天真地以为奥丁森先生被误会成这样只是因为他不善言辞罢了，然而，当我真的接触到这笔陈年烂帐后，我才明白我是有多么幼稚。毕竟，这陈芝麻烂谷子之后的仇恨与偏见，真不是靠几句话就可以解决的。

有了那次冒失的对话，我和奥丁森先生就算热络了起来。我常打着关爱孤寡老人的名义找他聊聊天，或者帮他些小忙，而奥丁森先生呢，虽然嘴上没说，但看得出，他也挺高兴的。唯一对此有意见的，是社区里那群“慈祥”的老人，可我这冠冕堂皇的借口也完美地堵上了他们的嘴。

熟了以后，难免的，我对奥丁森先生的身世好奇起来，只是奥丁森先生的嘴很严，任凭我如何旁敲侧击，都不肯再透露半点往昔，我只得从只言片语里拼凑出个大概。但就凭这零星的内容，也足够我震惊了，我从未想到，一个人竟然能对另一个无辜的人产生如此纯粹的恶意。

“这么多年了，他们难道从来没有跟你道过歉吗？”

在又一次帮奥丁森先生把他这一周要用的食品搬回家后，我这样问。

“你竟然指望他们会道歉？”

站在厨房往冰箱里塞食物的奥丁森先生停了手，他转过身，不可思议地说。

“难道一个人都没有？总会有人醒悟过来的吧，哪怕只有一个呢。”

我舔了一口奥丁森先生从冰箱深处翻出来的快要过期的冰激凌，反问道。

“我问你，你刚搬过来的时候，他们有没有跟你说过我是个流氓或者渣滓什么的？”

这个冰激凌不知道在冰箱里躺了多久，冻得梆硬，舔了半天个头愣是没见小，没辙，我只得上牙咬了。奥丁森先生跟我说这话时，我刚啃下一大块奶油，被寒气激得呲牙咧嘴的我艰难地冲奥丁森先生点头示意。

“那就是了。多少年了，他们一直都是这样，对每一个路人都说过这种话。你觉得这样的人会悔改吗？”

最后一块牛肉被塞进了冷冻室，奥丁森先生合上冰柜的门，拿起早先放在外头的啤酒，打开瓶盖儿，吞下两口，这样跟我说到。

“若是他们有哪怕半点的廉耻和道德，当初也不会犯下此等罪过。党同伐异你知道么？他们这样的行为，就是党同伐异。杀死一切不符他们三观的个体或群体，剿灭一切他们认为不正义的事物或选项，他们不允许这个世界上有不一样的声音，任何批评或者反对都能刺痛他们脆弱的心灵。更令人觉得可笑的是，就是这样一群曲解了正义的人，却打着“让世界变得更美好”的幌子，把不肯屈服于淫威的人污蔑为“乌合之众”。可你别忘了，这个世界本身就是多元的，这世界之所以美妙，正是因为个体间的差异。他们毁灭了这一切，同时他们也从未觉得自己犯了错。一个不知错的人，要如何认错呢？别做梦了，小姑娘，你就是再等上一百年，也不可能听见一句来自他们的道歉。”

奥丁森先生慢腾腾地从厨房挪到了客厅，抱起堆在沙发上的脏衣服，踱到了洗衣机前。他的声音从卫生间传来，含含糊糊，但里头的讽刺我倒是听得一清二楚。

“可这算什么？他们诋毁你了一辈子，你得做点什么啊！”

我抄起沙发上剩下的几件外套，朝洗衣房走去。我站在门口，一边一件件把衣服递给蹲在地上的奥丁森先生，一边为他鸣不平。

“算了。”

奥丁森先生到底是上了年纪，一个起身的动作都做的如此艰难。老先生拒绝了我的帮助，他双手撑着膝盖，在原地歇了好久才直起身子来，跟我说了这么一句话。

算了？

怎么能算了呢？

也只能算了吧。

我万千的豪言壮语被奥丁森先生这句‘算了’噎在了嗓子。站在老旧洗衣机发出的巨大轰鸣声里，我懂了奥丁森先生的无奈与心酸。这不是原谅，也绝非投降，这更像是一种妥协。他太累了，精疲力竭了，所以只能和生活妥协了。我相信，在过去的年月里，年轻的奥丁森先生也一定为此战斗过，他一定也曾拼劲全力想要为他们的爱情杀出一条血路来，可他最终失败了。不是因为他太怯懦，而是因为他所面对的敌人是偏颇的法律，是不公的社会，是根植于人心的歧视。这敌人太强大了，单凭奥丁森先生赤手空拳，是不可能战胜的。

我没有资格批判奥丁森先生如今的妥协，或者说，任何人都没有资格批判奥丁森先生。因为无论如何，奥丁森先生始终是一个有血有肉的人。作为一个人，他有资格疲惫，也有资格放弃，这不应该被责备。更何况，他在明知毫无胜算的情况下仍坚持做了一辈子自己，这难道还称不上勇敢吗？

趁着我愣神的空，奥丁森先生已经去了花园，例行照顾着。我站在洗衣房门口，望着奥丁森先生忙碌在花海中那微驼的背影，有了许多联想。

如果奥丁森先生没有生活在那个荒谬的时代，他会变成什么样子？

如果劳菲森先生没有生病，而是身体健康，他又是个怎样的人？

如果这两个人能够携手至今，他们会不会结婚？会不会领养一个孩子？会不会成为一对很好的父亲？

可惜，没有如果。

我这一切幻想皆为虚妄。

奥丁森先生很老了，他今年已经七十多了。又因为多年的独居生活以及早年丧偶带来的悲伤，他本人看起来比实际年龄还要苍老许多。年龄增长带来的必然结果是机体功能的退化，也因此，在许多疾病初露端倪的时候，并未引起足够的重视，比如说，他越来越差的记性。

奥丁森先生的记性一直不太好，从我认识他那天起，他就是这样。对此，他给我的解释是上了年纪，我也就信了他的说辞。若不是那天我发现他拎着两大袋食物站在离家不远的路口迷茫地东张西望，我还会继续相信下去。也幸亏是我发现了他的不对劲，逼着他去了趟医院，才知道他竟然得了这么可怕的病。

阿尔茨海默症。

拿着医院的报告单，我们俩面面相觑。

“这不可能！我是说，他怎么看都不像是会得上这种病的人啊！”

我把报告单往桌上一拍，要医生给我们俩一个解释。

“这种病的病因很复杂，至今也没有一个定论。比较常见的病因有家族遗传，或者如果患者早年得过的一些心理或精神疾病也容易引发这个病。”

医生推了推眼睛，跟我们说道。

这可真是个令人沮丧的结果。一想到这个病到了晚期时的样子，我就不寒而栗。反倒是奥丁森先生淡定得多，他一副早有准备的模样，很快就接受了现实，甚至，还安慰起情绪低落的我来。

“我没事。”

站在医院门口，他把诊断书一张张地叠好，塞进了随身携带的棕色挎包。

“请个护工吧，怎么样？”

奥丁森先生这话多少带着几分逞强的味道。怎么可能没事？这怕不是老先生在维护自己岌岌可危的自尊。我这么想着，换上了平和的语气同他商量，尽可能地不触及他的尊严。

“不必。我身体还没差到那种地步，而且我也根本不相信护工料理花园的技艺。”

奥丁森先生想都没想就拒绝了我的提意，他转身就走，没给我继续说话的机会。

原来是舍不得他那一院子的花。

奥丁森先生给我的理由让我觉得无奈，但我很快就妥协了。老先生倔了一辈子，不会轻易接受他人帮助这件事我早就该聊到了，况且这次又涉及了他的那些花。我说不出什么话来，只好加快了脚步，跟上了他的背影。

就这样，虽然奥丁森先生的记忆力退化很快，但在他自己的努力和我的帮助下，生活终归是没有脱离正轨太远。然而命运就是命运，它才不会管你的日子是不是已经过得足够苦涩，它只会在你觉得可以稍稍松懈的时候送上致命一击。我只能说那次意外来得突然，且彻彻底底地改变了我和奥丁森先生往后的生活。

我还记得，结束了一天兼职工作的我步履匆匆地朝超市赶去。临近下班点钟的折扣力度最大，买不起新鲜食物的我全靠这时候的捡漏。没准今天能买到打对折的烤鸡，我一边这样盘算，一边加快了脚步。

奥丁森先生家是前往超市的必经之路。我经过院子前时，奥丁森先生刚好蹲在他的花园里，他左手攥着一小把整理好的鸢尾，右手还在翻看着花瓣检查花朵的生长情况。我收住脚步，站在院子门口冲他打了声招呼。听见我的声音，奥丁森先生直起身体，他扭过头，看向了我。他的表情是那么迷惘，眼神空落落地停在我脸上，好半天都没有出声。

原来他的记忆力已经衰退到这般田地了啊。

这个事实让我我非常难过，但我没有放弃，而是站在院子外手舞足蹈起来，企图以这滑稽又夸张的动作唤醒他的回忆。

果然凑效了！奥丁森先生头脑中记忆的齿轮重新运转了起来，他想了一会儿，认出了我是谁。虽然有些迟疑，但他仍微笑着冲我挥了挥手，并告诉我他过一会儿将会出去一趟。

“是什么很着急的事情吗？不妨等等我吧，就给我二十分钟，我从超市买完东西就陪你一起去。”

让一个记性差到连家门口在哪儿都记不住的老人独自出门显然是件不现实的事情，但超市的特价菜又关乎着我第二天生计，我有些为难地看了看手表，同奥丁森先生说到。

“不用麻烦，我就只在社区附近逛一逛。”

奥丁森先生赶忙拒绝了我。接着，就像是生怕我不相信他似得，他用手在空中画了个圈，示意着他的出行范围。

“那等你回来的时候，别忘了给我打个电话，好让我放心。”

看得出来，奥丁森先生非常渴望这次的独处时光，见状，我也不再强求，而是用手比划了个听筒的造型，放在耳边示意，奥丁森先生心领神会。见他点头答应，我便不再啰嗦，转身就前往了超市。

这就是悲剧的开头，和往常一样，平淡到令人感到乏味。可也正是这百密一疏，让后续发生的一切都彻底脱离了掌控。哪怕时至今日，我仍会在午夜梦回时悔不当初，当为何当初的我态度不能再坚决上哪怕一点点呢？又或者，为何我不能再仔细一点，问清楚奥丁森先生真正的目的地？

抢购耗了我好长时间，拎着满满一袋东西的我从超市出来时，天已经擦黑了。再次路过奥丁森先生家时，我特意往里头张望了几眼，屋里黑着灯，看来人已经出去了。到了家我就立刻开始洗洗涮涮在厨房忙活了一晚上的我直到摊在床上时才想起电话这档子事。奥丁森先生没有遵守约定，我的电话安静了一个晚上，没有发出动静。

没准是他又忘记了，我不安地从床上坐起，捞起扔在床头柜的手机一边这样安慰自己，一边拨通了奥丁森先生的号码。“嘟嘟”的忙音从听筒传来，许久都没接通，这下子我可真的清醒过来，我赶紧从床上跳起，在心里暗骂声不妙，披了件外套就往外头跑。

秋日的天气说变就变，明明晚饭前还能看得见月亮，这会儿雨大的都看不清前头的路。我没工夫找雨披了，从鞋柜旁的伞架上抽了把破伞就冲进了雨幕。当我赶到奥丁森先生家门口时，我的衣服已经可以拧出水了。我焦急地站在门口张望，却失望地发现他家还是黑着灯。我试着推开门，可院子上了锁。无奈之下，我管不了那么多了，我把伞一扔，艰难地爬上栅栏，反手跳进他的院子，朝那幢白色的屋子跑去。

“奥丁森先生！奥丁森先生！”

我拍着门大喊，祈祷他只不过是因为睡得太熟才错过了我的电话。

可无人应答。

我不死心，顺着门廊绕到了房子的侧面，找到了卧室的窗户。我踮起脚，举着手电，扒着窗台使劲往里望。

仍是空无一人。

奥丁森先生走丢了。

这个念头一下就蹿进了我的脑海，把我吓出了一身冷汗。焦虑随恐惧一同袭来，让我整个人都恍惚了起来。站在雨里愣了半天神的我这才想起来要报警。我连做了好几个深呼吸，才拨通了号码，结结巴巴地叙述完情况后便哆嗦着来到奥丁森先生家的门口等候着出警。

警察来得很快，不一会儿，几辆警车就停在了奥丁森先生家门口。我在院子里头给警察开了锁，把他们接了进来。在描述完奥丁森先生的外貌和穿着特征后，警察们便去寻找了，在临走之前，他们交代我继续在这里等候，以防老先生突然回家。

我不安地在奥丁森先生家门口徘徊，从晚上十点到凌晨一点。在这期间，一直没有人出现在院子前。终于，又过了半个小时，我接到了警员的电话，他说他们在离社区几公里远的街道上找到了一位疑似奥丁森先生的老人，让我前去辨认。

“喂？喂？你好，女士。我们应该是找到了你说的那位老先生，在格林大道上……喂？女士，你还在听吗？请你尽快赶过来！情况有些糟糕……”

听筒里传来的声音时段时续，我能听清的就只有这么几个关键词。从来电的警员的语气上来听，他们应该是遇到了些麻烦。来不及多想，我再度冲进雨幕，朝格林大道的方向赶去。

我在二十分钟后赶到了格林大道。隔着老远，我一眼就看到了他们，毕竟在空无一人的大街上，这样胶着的场面实在太能抓人眼球。负责看护奥丁森先生的警员也发现了我，他们派出了个空闲的人手，接我过去。

“我们本应把他送回去的，可他的状态太……唉，怎么说呢，你还是自己来看吧。”

我跟在名警员身后，边听着他念叨，边走向奥丁森先生。只见他被几个人高马大的警察团团围住，其中两位还虚按着他的肩膀，奥丁森先生站在人群中间，使劲挣扎着，嘴里念念有词，但声音太小，站在人群外围的我只能看到他翕动的双唇。

“我们也不想出此下策，但他根本不听劝，力气又大，这纯属无奈之举。”

站在我身侧的警察不停地跟我解释着眼前这个诡异的场面，大概是害怕被我投诉吧。我的注意力早已飘到了奥丁森先生那边，警员的唠叨只让我觉得心烦。于是我敷衍地点了点头，拨开人群，挤到了奥丁森先生跟前。

奥丁森先生出门的时候没有带伞，这场突如其来的暴雨把他淋成了落汤鸡。他从头湿到脚，雨水顺着他的衣角裤缝往下滴。经历过刚才和警察们的“殊死搏斗”，奥丁森先生显得更狼狈了，他的头发乱糟糟地粘在他的侧脸上，鼻孔大张着，像头公牛似得呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。更别提他的眼睛了，我第一次见到奥丁森先生如此可怖的模样，他眼睛里布满血丝，目眦欲裂地瞪着远处未知的方向。

见我来了，原本押着奥丁森先生的两名警察赶紧松了手。奥丁森先生没能立刻适应减小了的力道，他往前踉跄两步，才堪堪稳住身子。约莫是同一个姿势保持的时间有点久，奥丁森先生的身体还有些僵硬，他转过身，用充满敌意和不安的眼神扫视了一圈站在他身后的警察，确认他们再无攻击性后，才活动起酸麻的肩膀。而我也是得此机会，才看清他紧紧握在掌心里的玩意儿。

是他的鸢尾。

不像我傍晚时看到的那样生机勃勃，在这凄风苦雨的折磨下，那几朵可怜的鲜花已经残破得不像话了，甚至连残花败柳这样的词语用在它们身上都成了褒义。好几朵的花枝已经折了，垂头丧气地耷拉着，花瓣因雨水的冲刷和挣扎扭动凋落到地上，被警察们的皮鞋踩成烂泥，光秃秃的花朵上只剩花蕊还立着，也被狂风压低了身子，仿佛下一秒就要折断，看的人心惊胆颤。

受了刺激的奥丁森先生记忆再度错乱，似乎把我也归进了警察的行列。刚刚的插曲让他对我们的信任跌到了谷底，他散发出一股生人勿近的气场，瞪着我们，一步步倒退。而我们又哪儿遇上过这种场面，所有人都只好尴尬地站在原地，看着奥丁森先生一点点远离。

当奥丁森先生认为退到足够安全的距离后，他就停了下来。他的这个行为给了我们一个错误的信号，让我们所有人都以为他已经冷静下来了。这个误判的后果是严重的，就在我正要跨出朝他走去的第一步，奥丁森先生就敏锐地逃开了，他一个转身，向前跑去。

“回家吧。”

还好他的手脚不是很麻利，我三步并成两步，赶紧蹿上前去，拦住了他的去路。

奥丁森先生对我这话的态度简洁明了，和我们第一次见面时他对我的态度一样，他选择了无视。他转了个弯，企图绕过我，却一把被我抓住衣角，不得不停下来。事态发展到这般田地，任由我有多大的耐心都被耗得一干二净。又冷又累的我收起了好脾气，一声不吭地扽着奥丁森先生的衣角就往回拽，可我力气太小，他又太重，撕扯之间，双方僵持在了原地。

“太阳……太阳……有人，在那里等着我……”

这时候奥丁森先生却说话了，他低喃着破碎的呓语，用几近哀求的眼神看着我。我回望着他充满哀伤的蓝眼睛，停下了动作。

“谁在等你？”

奥丁森先生的话没头没脑，他来回念叨着那么几个词语和短句，没人知道他到底想说什么。为了弄清楚奥丁森先生的意思，我这样问。

“我不知道，我不知道。”

奥丁森先生说这话的时候痛苦极了，他的语气非常悲伤。我猜，这位能让奥丁森先生不顾夜雨也要执意会面的人对奥丁森先生来说一定非常重要，可哪怕是如此重要的人，也因为疾病，正逐渐在奥丁森先生的脑海中淡去。

“这附近有什么特别的东西么？”

奥丁森先生跑了这么远的路来到这里一定有他的目的，我不相信他是迷路至此的。从奥丁森先生嘴里套不出话的我只好求助于警察，我擦了擦满脸的雨水，这么问。

站在不远处的警察挠了挠头，想了一会儿跟我说：

“倒也没什么特别的，就是再往前头走一点有个墓园，这算吗？”

警察的话提醒了我，我想我全都明白了。奥丁森先生为何不愿让我陪同，他拿着花又要去往何地，太阳究竟是什么意思，又是谁在等着他，这些问题，我全都懂了，而这最终的答案却又让我想哭。悲哀又深情的奥丁森先生啊，他花了一辈子的时间去祭奠他这段不被人承认的爱情，他把他的爱与思念刻进了骨血，写进了基因，甚至把爱变成了他的一种本能，在如今这种连对方名字都无法准确诉说出来的情况下，他仍然记得要在他逝去多年的爱人坟前放一束鲜花。

接下来的事情由我全权接手，我向警察道了谢，领着奥丁森先生去了墓园。一排排的墓碑沉默地立在小小的山坡上，笼罩着一层阴森恐怖的气氛。墓园的正门上了锁，我领着奥丁森先生绕了坟场大半圈，终于找到了一个锁不严实的侧门。由我打头，奥丁森先生殿后，我们俩小心翼翼地从侧门上的大洞钻进了这片陵园。

进了墓地，我们站在小山坡的脚下，抬头望去，上头那一行行一列列的墓碑，少说也有几十个。如今的奥丁森先生肯定是记不得当初他把劳菲森先生葬在了哪里，而他也从未告诉过我这具体的位置。眼下唯一能做的，就只有顺着墓碑一个一个找下去。

夜雨还在下，我来时带的那把破伞成了鸡肋，在风雨中摇摇欲坠的伞面无论如何都遮不住两个人的身形，既然如此，我索性把它丢到一边，反正从头到脚都已经湿透了，也不在乎这聊胜于无的庇护了。我跟奥丁森先生简单地描述了一下我的计划，他犹豫了一会儿，便同意了。

于是，我们俩从第一排墓碑开始，借着手电微弱的灯光，一个一个墓碑地寻找下去。雨越下越大，风卷着雨幕在夜空里打着转，豆大的雨点砸得人生疼。而这还不是最糟糕的，糟糕的是用大理石做成墓碑在水渍和灯光的反射下，根本看不清上头雕刻的名字，每来到一个新的墓碑前，我跟奥丁森先生就不得不蹲下，用袖子把墓碑铭牌上的雨水擦拭干净，要眯着眼睛费好大劲才能勉强看清楚上头的字母。

就这样，我们从山脚一直找到了半山腰，在无数次的蹲伏，擦拭和起身中，我早就累到麻木了。我扭头望着在我蹲在我身旁的奥丁森先生，他的样子也没有比我好到哪儿去，他的头发被雨水打成一缕一缕的，紧贴在脖子上，不断有渗出的水珠顺着他的领子灌进他的身体，而他的衣服也紧紧贴在他的身上，湿淋淋的一定非常难受，害得他不得不走几步就整理一下他的衬衣，每次他把布料从皮肤上掀起，我都能看见他身上反射着微光的水痕。

就在我即将要放弃的时候，奥丁森先生停了下来。他蹲在一块墓碑前，久久不愿离开。我走过去一看，果不其然，上头模糊的花体字雕刻着劳菲森先生的大名，以及生卒年月。粗粗一算，他竟已过世了三十年。

我退到一旁，把空间留给了奥丁森先生。奥丁森先生脑袋里那一地的记忆碎片在墓碑前被重新拼合聚拢，虽然仍不成形状，但他明显是想起了些什么。站在黑暗的角落，我只能看清奥丁森先生的轮廓，我看见他抬起了手，伸出了手指，反复摩梭着劳菲森先生的名字，他一个一个字母地轻抚过去，就像是捧着爱人年轻英俊的脸庞。我想，此刻的奥丁森先生一定在微笑。

接着，奥丁森先生把他带来的那束捧花轻轻地放在了劳菲森先生的墓碑前。这鸢尾的模样实在是有点拿不出手，经历过刚才那种磨难，即便是这一路奥丁森先生有意护着，这束花也早已无力回天。奥丁森先生可能也为此感到羞愧吧，他跪在了爱人的墓碑前，呢喃着什么话语，隐约传来的音节让我听出他是在道歉。

过了一会儿，奥丁森先生抬起头，把脸转向了我这个方向。察觉到他的目光，我赶紧走过来，询问发生了什么。不过我会错了意，当我走到奥丁森先生身边的时候，这位古板严肃的老先生却羞赧地请我转过身去，他说他想要给爱人一个吻。

奥丁森先生如此正式的请求让我在心底偷笑，但我仍尊重了他的意愿，赶紧回到角落，背过身去，却又忍不住用余光偷窥着这段特殊的感情。只见奥丁森先生挺直了他的身体，顾不得雨水和落叶，他缓缓靠进，一点一点的，将他的双唇印在了劳菲森先生的名字上，停留了些许时间，才渐渐分开。

当奥丁森先生做完了这一切，已经是凌晨三点半了。我搀着他从墓碑前起身，我俩相互支撑着，又从墓地侧门钻了出去，回到了家。

我本以为事情到这儿就算是结束了，可谁知第二天清晨迎来的才是真正的高潮。一大早上，奥丁森先生家就被围了个水泄不通，一群穿着制服的人站在奥丁森先生的院子里头正讨论着什么，而围观的居民也正交头接耳着。一种不好的预感涌上我的心头，我赶紧给兼职餐厅的店长请了个假，喊着借过挤进了人群，推开院子的大门，站在工作人员面前。

“这是怎么回事？你们又是谁？奥丁森先生在哪里？”

我的问题向连环炮似得抛出来，态度咄咄逼人。

“我们是慈善机构的工作人员，接到信息说这里有孤寡老人需要照顾。请问你是这位奥丁森先生的家属吗？”

一位穿着马甲的女士站出来同我解释。

“我是奥丁森先生的邻居。我从来没有给你们打过电话，你们又是从哪儿弄来的消息？”

工作人员的话把我弄糊涂了，我想不明白他们是怎么知道奥丁森先生的事情的。

“呃，是一位警察向我们报告的，说是这位先生的精神状况非常不好。”

我就知道，我就知道！昨天夜里那帮警察来临走前的窃窃私语肯定没好事！我被气得说不出话，只好干瞪眼睛。慈善机构的工作人员见我没说话，又接着补充道：

“不用担心，我们会把他接到疗养院去。在那里会有专业的护工照顾他的。”

“你们这么做征求过奥丁森先生的意见吗！”

我的脸涨得通红，不管不顾地喊出了这句话。在我看来，慈善机构的这帮人简直是在绑架，他们要把一个没有独立判断能力的老人拐骗进一个监狱。奥丁森先生不能去他们所谓的疗养院，我不用问就知道，他肯定不愿意去。他还得守着他一院子的花跟他的劳菲森先生呢。

慈善机构的工作人员没想到我会是这么个态度，我的爆发把他们吓了一跳，一时间，没人说话，我们双方无声地对峙着。就在这时，一个苍老的声音从围观的人群中冒出。

“送他去吧。”

我和慈善机构的工作人员同时看向人群，只见一位老者站了出来，是我的房东。这个杵着拐杖的老头颤颤巍巍地走出人群，站在了最前头，继续说：

“送他去吧。他也是个可怜人，从年轻的时候精神就不太正常了，你说说，竟然为了个死人，一辈子不和人打交道……”

可怜、精神不正常、死人……

听完了房东的话，我的心一点一点沉了下去。到了这个时候，他和他所代表的势力仍在不遗余力地抹黑奥丁森先生。趁着奥丁森先生无法站出来为自己辩解，他们就把这样的污水泼到这位无辜的老人头上。为了把奥丁森先生赶走，他们竟然居心险恶到这种地步，这几句话不就是在无形之中拉拢人心吗？把奥丁森先生打成精神病人，站在所谓的“善意和大局”的角度，捆绑了社区里的所有人，毕竟没有人愿意和一个随时可能爆炸的“定时炸弹”生活在一起。

我又想起奥丁森先生同我说的那句‘一个不知错的人又要如何认错呢’，现在的状况可不就是这样吗？从青年到暮年，他们的观念始终没变，这疯狂的歧视像毒蛇似得腐蚀了他们的良心，让他们可以轻易说出或者做出为任何一个有良知的人所不齿的言行。难怪奥丁森先生说‘算了’，面对这样的人，晓之以理，动之以情是没用的，他们软硬不吃，他们顽冥不化，他们在他们认准的这条歧途上一路走到了黑。

可我也要就这样算了吗？

绝不。

哪怕只剩最后一线机会，我也要抗争到底。

“你怎么敢，你怎么还有脸说出这种话！你，你们，毁了奥丁森先生的一辈子！你们当初的行为和谋杀有什么区别！你们难道真的以为你们手持正义之剑在斩妖除魔么？不，你们只是站在自以为的道德高地上，毫无教养地在对别人的生活指手画脚！你们那傲慢的、高高在上的态度除了令人感到恶心外，别无他用！”

怒火中烧的我忍不住破口大骂，我举起手，直指以我的房东为中心的老年人们，甚至到了最后，我的食指几乎戳到了他们的鼻尖。

我的怒火令他们骇然，我听见了人群中倒吸的冷气。这群老年人先是沉默了一会儿，紧接着更加恶毒的言论如同洪水般爆发，其中不乏各种对我和奥丁森先生人身攻击的词汇。

眼瞅着混战有升级的趋势，慈善机构的工作人员赶紧出来打了圆场。他们先是让我进了奥丁森先生的房子，又派人把围观群众哄走。我和一开始同我交流的那位女士坐在了奥丁森先生家的沙发上，她开口问道：

“那群老年人，是怎么回事？”

“他们看不起奥丁森先生的性取向。”

我没好气地跟她解释。

“拜托，这都什么年代了。”

这位年轻的女士听完了我的话，不屑地皱起了眉头，她也无法认同社区里那帮老年人的观点。

见她和我持的观点相同，我才冷静下来，深吸了口气，询问起疗养院之事。

“嗯，很抱歉，但规定就是这样的。我知道您会照顾奥丁森先生的，但是您和他的关系就只是邻居，我们没办法确保您会始终如一。一般我们只接受配偶或有血缘关系的亲属的保证。况且他这个病，我想您应该很清楚才对，到了后期不是您一个人就能解决的……”

最后，我还是没能成功保下奥丁森先生，我是眼睁睁看着他被慈善机构接走的，留下了他一院子随风摇曳的花和这间充满回忆的老房子。随着奥丁森先生的离去，我的日子也越发艰难起来，因为那次冲突，我的房东几次三番地找我麻烦，不是涨房租，就是鼓捣邻居投诉，逼得我也不得不搬离这个社区。恰好，在搬家之前，我收到了来自母亲的信息，她告诉我父亲病危，要我速速回家。

我和奥丁森先生的联系就这么断了。我曾多次想回去探望，但无奈被无穷无尽的家务事绊住了脚，这计划便只好搁浅了。就在奥丁森先生这个名字即将被我遗忘时，我收到了疗养院的来电，在电话里头，我被告知，奥丁森先生离世了。

我收拾了几件衣裳就匆匆出发，一下飞机就马不停蹄地赶往疗养院。在前往疗养院的路上，我回想起工作人员的话，他们告诉我，奥丁森先生走得很安详，只是在后事的处理上，他们很是发愁，奥丁森先生登记在案的联系人就只有我一个，没有办法，他们只好拨通了我的电话。

但这对我来说不是什么难事，因为在很早前，我们就这些事情有过一次交谈。

“等我去世后，把我葬在他旁边。墓地我很早就买好了，你不用担心。”

“你是说劳菲森先生？”

“对。”

“那你得告诉我具体位置。”

“以后有时间吧，会跟你说的。”

等我到了疗养院，我和工作人员一起为这位命运多舛的老先生举办了场葬礼，并按照奥丁森先生生前的指示，把他葬在了劳菲森先生旁边。那是个晴天，阳光很美，牧师站在一旁念着悼词，抚慰着亡魂，寥寥几位来宾身着黑色丧服，低头默哀。过了一会儿，到了献花的环节，我手捧一束鸢尾，把鲜花放到了两位先生的坟前，花朵上的露珠折射出漂亮的光。

我看着娇美的花，打心眼里为他们高兴。

因为这次，太阳真的重新照耀在他们身上了。


End file.
